Elves
The Elven People The average elf ranges in height between 5'5" to 6'8". Lifespan of an elf is commonly 500-1000years. An elf differs from a human in that they are taller, have pointed ears, and have different color blood. An elf's blood is a very light red when it is coming from their heart, but turns deep blue once it is returning. Elven doctors attribute this to a certain quantity of lapis-lazuli in their blood. Elves usually have a range of hair colors from golden blonde to bleach-white. A brown or black haired elf is extremely rare, and red hair is thought to be physically impossible. Elves are able to interbreed with humans, but not with dwarves. When an elf breeds with any other species, there is a considerably lower chance of conception than normal. Elves have a particular affinity for magic, but not in any extraordinary sense. For example, while a human may be able to operate the Blades of Arcos well for experiments, the Vanguard mages prefer to assign elves to the task because of their more dependable control of the device. Elven Society Elven society is based around concepts of balance and peace, and elves are typically kind and helpful in demeanor: the preferred shopkeepers. Most agree that these attributes are purely cultural rather than specific to the species, but some elves argue the natural magic withint them makes them that way. This is not to say that elves never partake in war or arguing, but just that they are less prone to start anything. Elves are the preferred mages and strategists, because of their classically clear thinking. Elves have a very difficult time understanding technology and crafting though, and normally keep near to humans and dwarves to do such tasks for them. The exception to this is farming, which elves do just as fine as anyone else with: which makes it the profession of choice for many. The Elves are led by an order. The order is made up of seven members. These seven are required to see what the people want so that when meetings occur they can share the knowledge. Elven Technology Despite their technological handicaps, elves did invent various magical and medical things. Elves were the first ones to discover the art of enchanting, and first recorded all of the enchantments. A multitude of spells were designed by elves, along with specialty wands that enhance the abilities of specific advances mages. Common Elven Words Despite speaking the common tongue, elves do have different words for some things. Elven (Language, which is in development by elven intellectuals) - Cyrie Elven (Refering to the race) - Cya (sigh-ah) Elf - Ceya (Plural. Ceyas) (say-ah) Dwarf - Brog (Plural. Braga) Human - Morna (Plural. Mornas) King - Sier (Plural. Siers) (see-er) Magic - Fuum (foom) Mountain - Hiapha (Plural. Hiphas) (Hi-ah-fuh) Kingdom - Ruu (Plural. Ruuas) (Roo) Home - Syma (Plural. Symas) (Sigh-muh) Evil - Cyeer (sigh-eer) Holiness/Rightness - Sysya (see-sah) Elven Locations 1. Elven District (Regalshire) 2. Der-Marr (Ruins) 3.CyaSalos